During use or otherwise, an object may be exposed to one or more ambient environmental conditions that may damage or otherwise adversely affect the object. A party, such as an owner or other having an interest in the object, may wish to determine whether the object was so exposed. For example, a lessor of a rental automobile may wish to determine upon return of the automobile to the lessor whether the vehicle interior was exposed to tobacco smoke.
Knowledge of exposure to other conditions such as extreme temperatures and/or humidity, chemicals, radiation (including visible or invisible light), forces, odors, and the like may be of interest in connection with other articles. For example, fine art, electronic components, and the like may be harmed or damaged if subjected to certain atmospheres. Similarly, foods, liquids, and pharmaceuticals may be harmed if exposed to temperatures and/or humidity outside of predetermined ranges.
Further, exposure of an object and/or damage thereto may not be quantifiable by a routine inspection. Exposure to forces or extremes in temperature or other ambient condition may not cause visually perceptible changes, but may affect the operating characteristics, effectiveness, longevity, and/or value (perceived or real) of the good. For example, the detection of an objectionable odor may be subjective, but the presence of such an odor can decrease the value of a rental car or hotel room. Likewise, the effectiveness of a pharmaceutical may be altered if such pharmaceutical is exposed to extreme temperatures or unsuitable atmospheres. Similarly, harm may occur when a person is subjected to airborne pollutants, as may occur from second-hand smoke or enclosed environments having poor ventilation.
In addition, when a customer reports to an owner that an object was already damaged (e.g., a vehicle or hotel room was smoked in), it may be difficult for the customer and owner to prove when the exposure occurred, and who is accountable for such damage.
In certain monitoring devices, a processor is powered on and becomes active periodically to poll a sensor in the device. Such devices typically require a battery with sufficient capacity to allow the processor to become active many times while the object is being monitored. A battery that has sufficient capacity may be bulky and may add to the cost of the device. Because the processor remains active, heat sinks may also have to be used to draw heat away from the monitoring device and the object. Because of these considerations, such devices may be larger, heavier, and more expensive in order to be used routinely.